


Connected

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta* tumblr prompt ask “genyatta, soulmate AU"





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**Connected**

Zenyatta has a soulmate mark.

It’s in the shape of a dragon, carved into his metal back like a tattoo, its spires reaching down  across his spine, melting into it.

Zenyatta covers it up, not wishing others to see it, perturbed about it existence. He is not sure he likes the idea that somewhere, someone will have to love him, simply because of a bond mark. He wishes for something natural, gradually falling in love. Relationships require work, and time. He does not wish to burden another soul to love an omnic, unless they will gladly have him back. If it is not free, it is not love.

When he meets Genji, he feels his hurt, unbalanced soul and wishes to reach out –and so he does. He throws himself so completely into aiding him, wishing for this man to find himself, that nothing else matters. This man who lost his own soulmate bond tattoo when he lost his body, who gave up on love, on hope.

His soul screams for help, and Zenyatta answers.

He does not realise he’s fallen for him until it’s almost too late, and even then he would not back away, even if he was given a chance. Just being by his side is enough, just watching Genji find himself again and flourish, whole again, is enough. He asks nothing more.

And then there comes a day when Zenyatta slips, when even his transcendence does not help, and he’s left staggering, awaiting for the ending blow which does not come –what comes is the fury of a roaring dragon sailing from Genji’s blade, which he’d never unsheathed in the past.

It obliterates the enemy who dared to harm Zenyatta until nothing is left but Genji cradling Zenyatta into his arms, worried and shivering as he pushes away his helmet to make sure Zenyatta is alright with his own unimpeded eyes, corners filled with angry, worried tears.

“So it _is_ you,” Zenyatta murmurs, his synth glitching. “All this time, and my soul truly was yours since the start.”

Genji’s answer is trembling and heartfelt. “I did not wish to tell you, should you not want someone like me. You’ve seen me at my worst, how could I ever hope I’d be enough to complete you?”

And Zenyatta laughs, cradling his cheek in one hand. “You do not complete me, as I do not complete you. We complete ourselves, and together we are stronger. But I love you, and I have loved you without knowing about the bond, I have loved you and every part of you that I have seen, and that is all I ever wanted to have. More than I dared to hope I could have.”

Genji’s hands around his frame tighten. “I would have to say that, not you, master.”

Zenyatta’s soul sings when they kiss.


End file.
